Paralysis
by Valor-Vault
Summary: Rosa discovers there is more than one cure to Paralysis then just a Paralye Heal. Lemon, SequelShipping OneShot. *Updated*


_Wolfo Notes:__ I know that you meet Bianca in Chargestone, but I was hoping to see Hugh when I went in there. Sequelshipping, Rosa and Hugh, lemon. Don't like don't read. If it's your cup of tea, then please enjoy._

**Paralysis**

"Come back here you Plasma scum!" Hugh shouted after fleeing Team Plasma members. He pursued them all the way to the Chargestone Cave entrance. Hugh stopped out of breath; he knew he was going to lose them in the maze that was infamous Chargestone Cave. Not to mention the hordes of electric Pokémon were going to keep him from finding Plasma. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead and clenched his teeth as he gazed into the menacing looking cave.

At that moment he thought he was overcome; he heard familiar small footsteps behind him. Hugh was still trying to get his breathing to normal when she caught up with him. She slid on the dirt path with her small Leafeon, who was attached to her at the hip, close behind her. Also she and her Pokémon were fatigued.

She stopped in front of him, her hands on her knees fighting her wiriness. Leafeon fell on her hind quarters breathing heavily. Even though he didn't realize it, Hugh was pleased to see her.

"Damn you, Hugh… You always… Run… Before I get… The chance to catch… up to you…" The long haired girl said between huffs. She used her delicate little hands to move her long hair from her face.

"Sorry Rosa…" Hugh scratched his neck as timidly smiled. Rosa glared at him from her knees. Rosa's breathing had become normal and she stood straight up, making eye contact with him, fixing a loose bun as she did.

"Where is Team Plasma?" Rosa asked innocently looking around her Leafeon doing the same. Hugh's smile became an ugly grimace. He had so much hate for Team Plasma that the mention of their name just made him fire up.

"They went into the cave, I lost them." Hugh growled turning to the cave. Rosa blinked, looking from behind Hugh into the dark cave.

"I bet they couldn't have gotten that far. Come on let's catch them, it will bring us closer to finding where Purrloin is! I'll race you!" Rosa said with a huge grin. She grabbed him by his hand and Hugh, Rosa and Leafeon rushed into the deep dark cave.

* * *

Inside the cave Rosa and Hugh stopped with Leafeon not far behind them. Chargestone Cave had an intimidating feel to it. By the looks of it, it was huge with large floating rocks everywhere. The charges of electricity flowed in the air, making everyone's skin crawl. Whatever resided in this cave must be very strong if they lived in conditions like this.

"It's hopeless we will never find them in here, Rosa." Hugh said and he knitted his brow with anger. Rosa looked at him, mirroring his expression. Not out of her knowing that finding Team Plasma was out of reach but the way that Hugh was acting. Rosa let go of his hand and huffed.

"Don't talk like that, Hugh. It angers me when you do." Rosa began to walk and Leafeon running in front of her. Turning back to Hugh who was just standing there looking at her with a scowl, Rosa said, "Well, come on." Rosa growled as she turned and kept walking. Hugh snorted, but he followed her anyway. Hugh trailed close behind Rosa, she and him both in bitter moods at one another. Leafeon could feel that the two friends we being hostile. But there was another feeling lurking around and this one to was most unfriendly. Leafeon stopped almost making Rosa trip over her and making Hugh crash into Rosa.

"Hey Leafeon, why did you stop, what is going on?" Rosa asked looking at her grass Pokémon who was looking intently around the cave, sniffing the ground, ear twitching as she searched.

"I think she hears something…" Hugh whispered to Rosa. Rosa knew he was right. They all looked around the cave and a sight made Rosa halt in terror. She tried to warn her friends but that came out was little gasps. Hugh turned to her, trying to see what she was trying to communicate.

"What is it Rosa?" Hugh asked. Rosa said nothing but raise her small trembling hand in the direction of her fright. Hugh looked and gulped.

It was nests of Joltik and Galvantula. They decorated the top of the cave with their green webs. Rosa and Hugh stepped back. Rosa noticed that Leafeon had gotten too close to one of the webs attaching to the ground. She gasped, she knew what it was. It was an alarming system that alerts the arachnid Pokémon that prey from below had gotten caught in their web.

"Leafeon, quick, get away from there!" Rosa whispered to Leafeon, but Leafeon was too focused on the Joltik and Galvantula. "Leafeon!" Rosa said louder. It was no use, Leafeon couldn't hear her. "LEAFEON!" Rosa cried in fear for her best friend. Startled, Leafeon jumped and landed on the web.

"Oh no, my Pokémon!" Rosa said and ran over to Leafeon. She grabbed on to webs trying to break it; Rosa knew that the attacks from the spider like Pokemon could do a great deal of damage to her beloved Leafeon. The shaking of Rosa and Leafeon trying to get free wobbled the webs and awoke the slumbering Joltik and Galvantula. They saw Rosa and Leafeon on their web and rushed after them.

"Oh shit!" Hugh gasped seeing the hoard of dual bug electric Pokémon after his friend. He saw all the Pokemon cramming to get on the single line of web -Hugh knew that this would buy them time- He ran over to Rosa and tried to help her with Leafeon. Looking up, Rosa saw the humungous bug Pokémon after them. She screamed, which made the Pokémon's bloodlust even more pleasing.

"Quickly try to get Leafeon back in her Pokéball!" Hugh ordered Rosa. She was so afraid for her Pokémon that she completely forgot that was an option. Rosa fumbled for her Pokéball on her belt. Pulling it off, Rosa pointed it to her Pokémon. A red lazar came and took Leafeon into the Pokéball. Rosa sighed with relief.

"Look out Rosa!" Hugh warned her. He got a hold on her hand when a large Galvantula got Rosa by her leg.

"Ahh, Hugh, help me!" Rosa pleaded. Hugh wasn't strong enough to help her. The Galvantula that had a grip in her was readying its fangs. Hugh frantically pulled on her hands, trying to get her off the web. The Galvantula sunk its electrified fangs into Rosa's upper thigh making her wail. Hugh was frightened. He grabbed for one of his Pokéballs releasing his Pokémon, Samurott.

"Ice Beam, Samurott!" Hugh instructed the Water Pokémon. Samurott sent a glacial beam to the mass of spider Pokémon, freezing them and their webs.

"Return! Come on Rosa let's get away from here!" Hugh began to run. Then he noticed that Rosa fell to the ground. "Rosa?! Are you okay?!" Hugh gasped and ran over to her.

"My leg, Hugh." Rosa tried to move her leg but it wouldn't budge. Hugh felt it, she was paralyzed.

"The static from the Galvantula's bite paralyzed you." Hugh lifted her into his arms, supporting her by having on hand on her back and the other under he legs. Rosa blushed when she felt how strong he was. Her hands felt his chest, making blush.

"Come on; hold on tight, the Galvantula are beginning to break free!" Hugh said and they looked up at the frozen Pokémon starting to shake and drip water. Rosa said as she clutched onto Hugh's jacket and threw one arm around his neck. Hugh sprinted away from the Pokémon. They managed to get away.

Hugh didn't stop running until he was out of breath. He leaned against a huge boulder with the paralyzed Rosa on his lap. Rosa began to feel a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as she watched the out of breath Hugh leaning over her. She began to squirm under his heaving chest. Hugh looked at his fidgeting friend.

"Um, you can put me down now… I think I can stand on my own…" Rosa said, a redness tinting her fair cheeks. Hugh huffed.

"Don't be stupid, paralysis doesn't just disappear…" Hugh said sticking his hand in his bag attached to his hip and searched. Rosa sighed, he was so stubborn. She watched as Hugh's hand pulled out a yellow spray bottle. A Paralyze Heal. Rosa was skeptical about what he was thinking.

"Isn't that made only for Pokémon?" Rosa pointed at the little yellow spray bottle.

"It works. My Eelektross bites me all the time. I use this if I get paralysis from its fangs." Hugh said, looking at her leg to see where to begin to spray. He moved his fingers over the puncture holes in her spandex, thinking of how he should word his question. "Um, Rosa," He began. Rosa looked at him; she could see that his cheeks began to tint a pink color, "I can't spray you with your spandex in the way. Will you remove them please?" Hugh's face got redder and Rosa hair began to stand, it wasn't the electricty in the air either.

"Uh, my spandex?" Rosa blushed as she grasped for the elastic on her hips. Hugh nodded; his face was as red as a Charizard's flame.

"Okay, of you say so. Help me stand." Rosa said putting her hands on his shoulders to support her balance. Rosa grabbed the button of her yellow shorts and began to pull down until she noticed Hugh was staring like a hungry Houndoom. "Don't look!" She growled blushing. Hugh turned his head and shut his eyes. Even though his eyes were shut he could feel Rosa slipping off her shorts and spandex. Out of pure curiosity he turned slightly turned his head and opened one eye. He saw Rosa in just her little pink panties. Rosa saw that he was peeking at her and she quickly pulled her shirt down over her bottoms as she pulled up her creamy shorts with her other hand. "HUGH I SAID DON'T LOOK!" Rosa cried and she began to strangle him. Hugh grabbed her wrists and managed to get her to stop ringing his neck.

"S-sorry Rosa, I was just interested in your body looked…" Hugh face was flushed when he saw Rosa's eyes get wide. She quickly looked away and began to play with her ponytail with her hand she wasn't using to hang on to Hugh. Hugh felt a flare in his stomach as he watched his friend get nervous. He didn't realize it, but he loved it. Rosa turned her face just a bit to see his face.

"I-I don't mind…" She lied. Hugh gave her a face. Rosa already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, right. If you didn't mind, you wouldn't have tried to kill me." Hugh covered his blush with his fingers.

"Uh, um, can you just spray me with that please?!" Rosa looked away again. She heard Hugh sighed. Rosa felt his hand grab hers and began to pull her towards him. She shot a look at him and quickly pulled away. "What are you doing?!" Rosa growled grasping her hand like his own touch was going to give her paralysis. Hugh's face got angered and he snatched her hand again with his eyebrow twitching.

"I'm going to need you to sit down so I can spray you!" Hugh growled back at her.

"Why didn't you just say so!? You don't need to get fresh with me!"

"How the hell is grabbing your hand me trying to be fresh with you? Don't be stupid." Hugh snapped back at her.

"Good! I'm too good for you anyway! Now hurry up and spray me so I can get away from you!"

"Whatever, but when I am done I want you to leave!" Hugh crossed his arms.

"Fine with me! You make me sick just standing in front of you!" Rosa let go of his shoulders to cross her arms but lost her balance. She thought she was going to fall but Hugh caught her by her hips before she lost all balance. Rosa gasped; Hugh's hands were right at the hem of her panties.

"H-here! Just sit here." Hugh blushed as he moved Rosa to the boulder where he was sitting. Rosa was still crossing her arms to cover her embarrassment. Hugh grabbed her leg and sprayed on the Paralyze Heal on her outer thigh. Rosa waited for it to kick in, but she was so mad at Hugh this little thing infuriated her.

"Damn Hugh, this stupid thing isn't working!" Rosa roared at him. Hugh glared at her.

"That's because you have to massage it in…" Hugh growled as he started to rub her thigh. Rosa blushed. Even thought it was a little gesture, it made Rosa's anger fade a little. Now she felt bad that she said all those things to Hugh.

"Um, Hugh?" She squeaked. Rosa was hoping that Hugh wasn't too pissed at her.

"What?" Hugh said with a poisoned tongue. Rosa winced at his harshness; now she knew that he was pissed.

"I… I just wanted to…" Rosa played with her fingers as she looked around the cave searching for her words.

"I know you want to leave because I make you sick, I heard you." Hugh interrupted her.

"No, I just wanted to apologize. I really didn't mean all those things." Rosa said as she watched Hugh stop kneading her leg and look up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes… I really mean it." Rosa hoped that he would accept her request for forgiveness, she knew when he held a grudge he held it.

"Well, I accept your apology. I guess that I should express regret too. Sorry." Hugh gave a half smile that made Rosa's stomach soar. It always did.

"Hugh, I accept it and you really don't make me sick… You make me the opposite of that…" Rosa's face flushed at what she realized what she said. Hugh's cheeks tinted pink but threw off Rosa with a smirk.

"Oh, then how do I make you feel?" Hugh hovered over her; his hand still loitering on her thigh. Rosa looked away, but that didn't stop her mouth from running.

"Y-y-you make me n-n-nervous…" Rosa covered her mouth, but the words escaped. Hugh chuckled as he got closer to her and sneered. Rosa found herself against the boulder and Hugh on top of her, his hands on both sides of her so she couldn't run away. She could feel his breathing as he was drawing into her. Rosa stopped breathing when his lips halted just centimeters from hers. Rosa bit her lip and her heart raced. She looked to see if there was a way to flee from her fate but when she looked back into Hugh's red gaze she was stunned like if the Galvantula bite had overtaken her whole body.

"I can see that." was the only thing that he said to her. Rosa couldn't take it. The romantic frustration that had built up over her journey for Hugh was about escape with one swift move. Rosa smashed her lips onto Hugh's. She didn't know what had overcome her. Rosa's hands felt all the way from Hugh's abdomen to where Hugh's jacket covered his neck. She felt Hugh breath heavier through his nose as he continued the passionate kiss with her. Hugh laid himself on top of her as he began to feel her hips and up to her rip cage, just beneath her breasts.

Hugh's action had gotten Rosa more excited. Out of reflex she hooked her fingers onto the zipper of his jacket. She quickly pulled down, showing the dark blue skin tight tank top that was underneath. Hugh released his lips from her; taking a deep breath and began to lay rough kisses on her neck, occasionally biting down.

Rosa opened her mouth in pleasure but kept her gasps in. Hugh rushed his hands under her long sleeve shirt to her breasts. Rosa squeaked. She felt Hugh smile on her neck; he was enjoying this she could tell.

Hugh was being rough with her, but Rosa didn't mind she liked it rough, she knew that when she had a fateful encounter with an Ace Trainer in Nimbasa City, he was also very rough with her.

Rosa never went all the way, but she knew where this was headed, and she was glad that she was giving it to Hugh. Hugh, she loved him. She loved him a lot, but she never had the courage to voice it back home. Hugh, although she didn't know, felt the same way.

Hugh lifted her shirt over her head quickly, knocking off her visor, exposing her pink bra. The chilling air in the cave made her shudder, but that the shudder was also Hugh's doing. He tossed Rosa's shirt to the side in a hormonal rage. It was coming and Rosa could feel it, but she had to make her voice heard before they went any further.

"Hugh! Wait…" Rosa whispered in his neck. Hugh raised his head from her.

"Yeah?" His breath was heavy, probably from all the excitement.

"I have to say something before this becomes something more…" Rosa's face became a shade of scarlet. Hugh sat up so he wasn't tempted by her body. "I just wanted to say that I…" Rosa started, but Hugh clasped his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Okay, I'm going out on a major limb here, but I think I know what you are going to say." Hugh looked down, hoping that he was right.

"_Hmm_?" Rosa mumbled from under his huge hand. She grabbed his hands with both of her own.

"I assume that you are going to say that you love me?" Hugh flushed as he removed his hand from Rosa's mouth so she could answer him. Rosa looked around the cave for her answer again as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Well, before I answer, do you feel the same way about me?" Rosa asked. Hugh sat back so Rosa could get her bare back off the chilling rock. Hugh bit his lip as he looked at the beautiful young girl in front of him. He slightly nodded.

"Yeah, but that's **not** because I am about to get into your pants!" Hugh said nervously earning a cute little giggle from Rosa. She kissed his cheek but then roughly pulled him forward. She forced his hands onto her small perky breasts that he didn't mind complying to.

The cold air in Chargestone had already made Rosa's nipples hard and Hugh could feel it through her pink padded cups. He let his hands glide along her bra to her back, skillfully unhooking it with just one hand. Hugh tossed it to where her shirt was laying. He ran his hands over Rosa's abdomen and over her breasts, gripping them. Rosa's breathed in deeply as Hugh began to play with her, occasionally pinching her, making her shudder in pleasure.

Rosa looked at Hugh, who looked very interested in her body. She ran her hands over her hands over his chest that was still covered by his tank top. Rosa gripped the bottom of shirts and gave him signals to pull it off. Getting the message, Hugh tore of his shirt off and threw it in the pile where Rosa's clothes laid. Simultaneously, Hugh ran his hands to the outside of Rosa's yellow shorts, barely touching her. But this was enough to send her wild. Hugh could tell that this was making her hot; he quickly drew his hand away.

"Why did you stop?" Rosa huffed, almost furious. She saw him smirking at her as he loomed over her. He sat up, crossing his arms, putting his knee on the boulder that lay underneath Rosa.

"You think that I am going to reward you for being callous to me? I don't think so. You are going to have to earn my touch." Hugh said almost with a laugh. Rosa was so confused, but she soon got the memo when Hugh laid her hand over her shorts. "You've masturbated before, right?" Hugh asked as he moved her hand up and down the outside of her shorts.

"N-n-not lately, b-but-t-t," She stammered, but when Hugh let go over her hand she continued herself.

"Well, you want me don't you?" He chuckled when he saw Rosa nod instantly to his question, "then do it."

"O-okay," Rosa whispered, she was so embarrassed. She slid off her shorts, showing off her tight entrance to Hugh. He smirked as he watched her slowly began to rub her clit with her middle and ring finger. Hugh saw that this whole thing with him had already made her drenched. He gulped at the sound of her breath beginning to quicken and her hands exploring herself more as she got into it.

Hugh felt his pants get tighter as he watched. He no longer could take it as began to unzip his pants. Hugh slowly reached inside bringing out the monster that raged inside. His cool demeanor was slowly beginning to melt as he stroked his member to Rosa.

"Rosa," he choked out, she instantly sat up. Her face was sweaty and flushed. Her face burned even redder as she saw the state that her rival was in. "You earned this." He smirked again, his ego boosted as Rosa spread her legs out wide for him.

He though he would punish her more by just rubbing his head on her clit. Rosa tried to hold her moan in, but it was no use. Her moan echoed out into the caves, turning on Hugh. He slowly entered his love muscle into her. With a swift motion, he broke through her barrier. Rosa screamed in pain, her back arching.

Hugh began to thrust slowly as her scream began to die down into painful moans. Those painful moans soon turned into pleasure cries as he went faster. Rosa felt Hugh's pelvis slam against her thighs. Hugh threw her feet over his shoulders to get into her better. Rosa's heart raced, arching her back higher, she felt Hugh hit her spot that she never knew was there. She groaned her song of love, hearing this Hugh slammed into her harder.

Rosa felt this sensation that she never felt build up in her lower region. Her mind was spinning, and without warning she wetted her fingertips and rubbed her clit ferociously, making her body shudder uncontrollably. She gasped at Hugh's swift movements and her own began to quicken. This feeling that she got reached its peak and she felt something wet spew out of her, making Hugh jump back in astonishment.

Hugh watched in hunger as she dripped all over the boulder. Rosa panted as she looked at how wet her hands were. He couldn't take it; Hugh rammed himself back into Rosa to finish. Spreading her legs with one and hands and pinching her small breast with the other, he got himself going again, this time a lot more savage.

He slammed her thighs onto him, making her screams jumpy and her breasts bounce under the intense rocking. Hugh breathed through his teeth as he approached his climax. Rosa's moans in sync with his. Quickly pulling out, his came all over Rosa's stomach. Rosa herself came again. Hugh gasped for breath as he bent down to kiss Rosa's bare shoulders. Rosa too was out of air when she laced her fingers in Hugh's navy hair, she wiped the sweat from his forehead as she giggled. He looked into Rosa's eyes; a flame in both of them was raging.

* * *

Hugh and Rosa walked closely together as they reached the exit of Chargestone Cave. Hugh had his arm around Rosa's shoulders as Rosa had hers around his waist. As they walked out into the light of Mistralton City to where they saw Bianca giggling at them. Quickly, they took their hands from each other blushing.

"Bianca, hey!" Hugh tried to play it cool. Bianca walked closer to them with a cute little smirk.

"You know," She started as she fixed her glasses, "I heard screaming when I was making my way through Chargestone. Naturally, I went to go see what it was." Bianca giggled again as she saw that Rosa and Hugh had realized where she was going with this. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know." She winked as she turned and made her way into the city. Bianca left the new two lovers in a cloud of awkward.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Hugh said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between him and his new lover. Rosa grabbed his finger as her own hands were too small to grip Hugh's.

"Sure," she said, "You know. Mistralton Cave isn't that far from here. Would you be willing to go again?" Rosa asked. She saw the fire light up in Hugh's eyes again.

"Of course, but Route 7 has a lot of Poison-type Pokemon." Hugh said as he grabbed her chin, leaning in to kiss her.

"Don't worry. I have Antidotes." Rosa winke at him. Hugh smirked.

"Race you there."


End file.
